


Ruined for the Lounge

by GloriaGilbertPatch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/pseuds/GloriaGilbertPatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to the following Tumblr prompt: Danny and Mindy in the doctor's lounge at the hospital, established relationship. They're the only two there and it's a late night and she gets herself off on her own and he's nervous and keeps checking the door and the windows, but mostly he loves it and encourages it and is close to her when she does it. It's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined for the Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know; I was in a mood.

“I don’t know about this, Mindy. Maybe it’s not the best idea.”

“It was _your_ idea, Castellano, and don’t worry about it; I’ve done it before.”

“You’ve _what_??”

“Sure. Late nights on-call, keeps me fresh. I did it all the time during residency. And during finals in med school. And college, for that matter. Basically, I’ve been masturbating in empty-but-public spaces since I was nineteen. I’m kind of a pro, in the non-porn-star interpretation of the word.” She considered. “Although thanks to that video that was so _briefly_ on Sploderzz, I’m not so sure I can’t call myself a porn star.” Danny winced, wishing he could un-see the video in question – or, rather, that he could un-hear the sounds of the woman he loved assuring her now-ex that he “owned” her.

“How did I not know this about you?”

“Um, because it’s a little personal and besides you’re a man? Getting yourself off doesn’t rejuvenate you; it tires you out, so it wouldn’t even be a helpful tip. I’m definitely not the only lady doctor who does it, though.”

“And you’re going to do it _now_?”

“Well, if you’re really, really against it, I won’t, but I’m reminding you again that this was your idea. And it will make me a re-energized doctor. And I promise you’re still gonna get laid when we get home.” She raised her eyebrows at him with a grin.

“Okay. I mean, it’s your body,” he said hesitantly, glancing at the windows as if he were afraid someone was about to come bursting through at two o’clock in the morning.

“You’re damn right it is,” she agreed, “but in your case, I don’t mind sharing.” She stretched out on the couch and loosened her scrub pants, slipping her right hand past the waistband. Danny glanced around again and started to pace.

“So…what do you do, just stick your fingers in and go?” he asked, awkwardly trying not to look at her even though he knew he was allowed.

“You’ve seen me touch myself before, Danny,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, but that was different,” he said, giving in now and watching as her hand moved under the blue fabric. “We were in bed together. I was a part of it. You were naked.” Mindy laughed a little breathlessly.

“It’s a lot more utilitarian here,” she agreed. “I just go for it, no teasing – three minutes, max.” She closed her eyes briefly. “Come here.” He responded immediately and knelt next to the couch.

“What can I do?” he whispered, turned on despite his lingering concerns about privacy.

“Mmm, I wish I could get some second-base action but I can’t take my clothes off. Just kiss my neck, okay? Or – like - _breathe_ on it.” She sighed. He leaned forward in response and obediently pressed his mouth to her neck, feeling her rapid pulse underneath his lips.

“Oh, yeah, that feels good, Danny,” she moaned. Her face was flushing and her hand was moving faster, the left joining the right inside her pants.

“What are you doing?” he asked throatily, and she turned her face to look at him.

“I’m rubbing my clit with my right hand and sticking two left fingers inside myself. I like how it feels to come around something.” She sighed. “I wish it could be your dick.” His dick jumped at her mention of it, and Danny bit his lip hard, trying to calm himself down. It wasn’t an easy task when Mindy was clearly getting close, her eyes now squeezed shut and her hand moving even faster.

“Talk to me,” she pleaded. He tore his eyes away to glance at the door, but when she asked again he couldn’t have stopped himself if he wanted to.

“You know I’m never going to be able to sit here again without thinking of you like this,” he whispered. “Fucking ruined for this lounge now, all I’ll be able to think about is you and how hot you are right now, how much I want you, how the only thing I want is to take you home and fuck you ‘til neither of us can breathe.” He drew in a shaky breath as she whimpered, willing himself not to let his own hand slip inside his pants. “God, Mindy, the number of times I’ve thought about you, the way you look when you’re here, so fucking beautiful in your scrubs and your glasses, so damned good at your job, and I just… _wanted_ you…and I’d go home and try to pretend you weren’t the reason I took a long cold shower and then jacked off anyway.” He gave her a half-smile she couldn’t see and admitted, “And God I wish I could do that now, Mindy, you make me so hot.”

She made a small, squeaking noise then, her hand slowing and her face relaxing and she opened her eyes as she smiled at him.

“Oh my God, Danny, that was good,” she said lazily, pulling her hands out of her pants and re-tying the drawstring. He grabbed her wrist and brought it to his face, eagerly breathing in the smell of her and darting his tongue out to taste her fingertips.

“Mmm. Seriously, I need to record you talking dirty to me for use during private alone time.” She shivered. “ _So_ good.” Danny groaned a little.

“I can’t hear that right now, Min,” he told her. “Way too horny.” She laughed good-naturedly.

“It’s just another hour or so,” she assured him comfortingly. “I _promise_ you’re getting lucky…and I’ll try to make it worth the wait.” He took a couple of deep breaths and ran his hands through his hair.

“I meant what I said, you know. I am _never_ going to be able to hang out here without thinking about what you look like when you come. This is going to be a major inconvenience.” Mindy laughed, rising as her pager went off.

“I’m not going to say what I’m thinking because I don’t want to make your problem worse,” she said lightly. “But let’s just say I’ll see what I can do.” She ruffled his hair as she walked past him on her way to the door. “See you later, babe.”

He sighed loudly as the door closed behind her. Seriously, ruined for the room. The next hour had better pass quickly.


End file.
